dynamic_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
Diego Perez
Diego Perez is Kamen Rider Fiesta (Armored Rider Party), my Kamen Rider Hibiki OC. General Information Motifs: * Mariachi * Day of the Dead * Skeleton * Acoustic Guitar Equal: Kamen Rider Hibiki History Diego is a descendant of the original Oni that migrated to Mexico and escaped the War between the Makamou and mankind. When the Makamou followed him to his new home, he took up his mantle against and trained his kin how to fight them as Oni. As a child, Diego heard the rumors of a strange thing called an Oni. He grew up believing that the Oni were hideous monsters who were anything but a good thing. Despite that, he was a good kid. Diego's parents forced him to learn how to play an instrument, claiming that it was to continue their families legacy as a mariachi band. In truth, this was to find out what kind of Oni Diego would grow up into. Diego earned he had a remarkable gift for playing the guitar and using his music to make people happy. On his eighteenth birthday, Diego learns that everyone in his family is secretly an Oni. As such, he is also an Oni whose duty is to protect the human race from a race of giant monsters called the Makamou. While hesitant at first, he eventually accepts his destiny and fights against the vile Makamou as Kamen Rider Fiesta. Personality Diego starts his journey as a reckless young youth. He treats fighting the Makamou as a fun little activity that gives him an excuse to use his guitar for good. Over time, he witnesses some rather messed up things that the Makamou and their masters are responsible for. This breaks his spirit and trains him to take his role as defender of humanity more seriously. Forms Fiesta Colors: Red and Yellow Instrument: Acoustic Guitar Equal: Hibiki Fiesta transforms by tapping his tuning fork on a surface and then holding it in front of his face. Fiesta Mucho Colors: Black and Gold Equal: Kurenai Fiesta Mucho is Diego's super form. Fiesta Grande Equal: Armed Hibiki Fiesta Grande is Diego's final form. Attacks Fiesta is a Fire-type Oni. * Fuego Fatuo: Ardiente (Fire ?: Burning) * Fuego Fatuo: Exaltado (Fire ?: Heated) * Fuego Fatuo: Bronceado (Fire ?: Suntanned) * Fuego Fatuo: Ola De Calor (Fire ?: Heat Wave) * Fuego Fatuo: Sobremarcha De Infierno (Fire ?: Hell's Overdrive) Equipment Devices: * Muerte Onkaku * Disc Animals Weapons: * (Fire Sword) * (Fire Shield) * (Blazing Bow) A weapon based on a longbow and a microphone. It allows Diego to tranform into Fiesta Grande and serves as the primary weapon in that form. Legend Rider Tropical Lockseed Normally used by ?, the Fiesta Lockseed is used in the Sengoku Driver or Genesis Driver to access Fiesta Arms. * Squash: "(?)!" * Au Lait: "(?)!" * Sparking: "(?)!" Symbolism Diego's name being Fiesta is symbolic of him not taking his duty as an Oni seriously early on. His color scheme of red and yellow also supports this due to their festive nature. When Diego learns to take his duty seriously, his color scheme changes to black and gold to reflect this change. Etymology Names: Fiesta is the Spanish word for party. Diego is a Spanish name that means "teaching". (behindthename.com) Perez is a Spanish surname that means "son of Pedro". (behindthename.com) Trivia Category:Chosen One Category:Initiate Category:Kid Hero Category:Youngest Son